


Small Talk [Draft]

by blackoblivion13



Series: Labeled Affections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Discovering Sexuality?, Draft Version, I dunno what else to tag, It's been a while, M/M, Mostly porn, Rampant homosexual characters, Slight Homophobia?, Smut, Surprisingly Complete, THERE IS PLOT, Terribly Unrealistic, but it's mostly for the sake of the Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kosuke just wanted a normal college experience when he came to the comparatively small town of Murfreesboro Tennessee to go to school. He never thought his roommate would be quite like this... </p>
<p>Excerpt: “You seem to be having trouble, Kosuke, you want me to help?” Dorian’s breath cascaded over my ear and neck and I felt the shiver—that I suppressed of course—run down my spine.<br/>“I—I’m fine.” I stuttered. Of course I wasn't, because my heart was thumping all over the place, and I couldn't seem to make it stop. It was thumping harder than when I’d gotten to the championships in Judo last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk [Draft]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original draft of this story. I'm in the process of re-writing but I'd like some feedback (tips etc.) on how I should edit it. I've got the first chapter posted (it is the 'second' work in this series...). I figured this would tide people over until I actually got around to the next few chapters of the rewrite.
> 
> Enjoy all of the smut.

_Small Talk_

_Chapter 1_

**Kosuke’s P.O.V**

The air was thick and humid, but still comfortable. There had just been a torrent of rain and had stopped shortly after I’d arrived at the campus. Which I was thankful for, I didn’t want to have to navigate my way through the MTSU campus in the pouring rains. The city around Murfreesboro is smaller than Tokyo, but it was still large and confusing enough to get lost in and confused.

MTSU’s campus was large, and had many building and all kinds of other things. I walked across the street, desperate to find a map or some kind of guide to get me to the dorms that I was assigned too. I finally just gave up and wondered around the small area. It was lovely, so I didn’t really mind. There were plenty of trees, though there were fewer than some places, I’m sure. It was breathtaking, very foreign. I finally stumbled upon what I was looking for. The boy’s dorm in which I would be staying until I decided to try and buy an apartment, or until I graduated, I found it tucked away with a great many other buildings.

Fraternities and Sororities stood all over the place. It was nice, though it looked pretty plain.

I stepped through the door, and shifted the bag that was starting to make my shoulder thrum with a light pain. I carefully avoided the gazes of all that I encountered, before finally finding the room with the same number as the one on my small class schedule type paper.

Sighing in relief, I opened the door, it wasn’t locked, which, I hoped was a good sign that I was here before whatever person would be sharing the room. I walked in and examined the small room. A twin bed was pushed in the corner and one was also in the opposite corner. I had saved enough money to sparsely furnish the room, with a desk and chair, and enough money for meals until I could find myself a job.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the bed on the right and then the one on the left. The bed that I’d had at my dad’s house had been on the right as you entered, so I chose the bed on the right. Through the duffle bag on the bed and then staring at it unsurely before picking up the bag and depositing it on the floor next to the small rolling suitcase and complementary bag.

I crouched down in front of the suitcase and opened the front pocket pulling out the sheet set I’d brought, occasionally glancing, warily, at the bed. Eventually, I got up the gumption to touch it and flipped the bed over before fitting the sheets onto it. Feeling more comfortable about the mostly clean bed, I lifted my duffel bag and dumped its contents onto the bed. Two shirts, two pairs of pants, and some basic things tumbled out of the bag making a messy pile on the bed.

I lifted the suitcase easily and plopped it onto the bed next to the mess. I paused and looked around for a door, finally finding one; I walked over and opened it. It was a small closet. I glanced around the room behind me for another door, but this was the only other one, aside from the one leaving the room. My roommate and I were obviously going to have to share the limited amount of space. How would we show the separation? We’d figure it out eventually, I’m sure.

I walked back over to the suitcase and took the complementary bag off, letting it thud to the floor. I unzipped the suitcase, and tossed back the top flap revealing its contents.

On the very top of the neatly folded clothes was a stack of new hangers that my uncle had bought me specifically for this trip. I picked them up, the metal cold in my hand, and began to carefully put some of the clothes on hangers. I only hung up my nicer clothes and some of my button ups. I didn’t want to take up the entire space of the closet, that’d be rude.

I put them carefully into the closet, taking up as little space as I could. I went back to neatly folding my clothes. I paused in my folding when I heard the door click open and turned towards it to see the brown-haired boy walk into the room. He tossed a wink and blew a kiss out the door before shutting it with a smirk. He turned toward the room, and his eyes landed on me almost immediately.

His eyes were rich mahogany brown, with a ring of umber brown around the pupil. They were truly beautiful eyes, and I found myself staring awe-struck at him. The twitch of his lips as they pulled into a wicked grin made me come to my senses and I quickly looked away and back at the shirt in my hands. I cleared my throat, nervously, and finished folding it before putting it down gently and turning to him.

He was still staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his and that grin. I ran a hand through my hair and offered my other hand in greeting.

“Um, I’m Kosuke Asami.” I said.

He bypassed my hand and got close to me, his lips near mine.

“Nice to meet you, Kosuke,” He whispered, his surprisingly fresh breath blowing over my lips as they grazed each other. “I’m Dorian Notin.”

Dorian’s eyes were intently focused on mine. My eyes were wide in surprise. I felt the heat on my cheeks as I stumbled backwards and away from him.

It wasn’t until I was a safe distance away from him that I realized he was a good five inches or so taller than my 5’7”. That for some reason intimidated me. I don’t see why. I am an active participant of Judo and Kendo, both of which I’m nearly top rank in. I’ve fought plenty of people who are much bigger than me, so why is it that this one man, who is only slightly bigger than me, intimidates me?

“I—It’s nice to meet you…” I muttered, turning back to my clothes, and continuing to fold, diligently.

The erratic thumping of my heart threw me off and I kept fumbling with the shirt in my hands, having difficulty folding it.

“You seem to be having trouble, Kosuke, you want me to help?” Dorian’s breath cascaded over my ear and neck and I felt the shiver—that I suppressed of course—run down my spine.

“I—I’m fine.” I stuttered. Of course I wasn’t, because my heart was thumping all over the place, and I couldn’t seem to make it stop. It was thumping harder than when I’d gotten to the championships in Judo last year.

I was consciously aware that Dorian was watching my fumbling hands and his breath was fanning over my ear and neck, sending goose bumps across my skin and an unchecked shiver jerked through me. I felt his arms wrap around, his hands on mine, guiding them through the steps of folding the shirt.

I stiffened up when I felt his chest against my back. Warmth was sinking into my skin from his larger, lean body. It wasn’t unpleasant, but Dorian was a _guy_ not a girl. I shouldn’t be enjoying the feel of the larger man pressed up against me.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Dorian whispered into my ear, his lips brushed it. I shuddered and felt an unfamiliar tingle that went straight to my groin. Suddenly my pants felt a little tighter.

I heard Dorian chuckle, causing his chest to rumble slightly against my back, sending another tingle through me. My pants felt very tight now, and I wanted nothing more than to pull them off and jerk off. But I knew that that was disgusting. My body was reacting to a _guy_. I am _not_ a homosexual.

“Uh, yeah, thanks!” I stuttered, whirling around and stumbling back, falling onto the bed. “So, I left plenty of space in the closet for you… If you need any hangers, I have plenty of extra ones…”

I’d begun babbling by this point. Dorian was smirking down at me. I felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He watched me like I was his _prey_. Unfortunately, my body doesn’t agree with my mind, and it was reacting in a very unfavorable way to Dorian’s scrutiny. I willed my body to calm down, my mind focused on one thought: _I am NOT a homosexual!_

*~+~* ~~  
~~

_Chapter 2_

**Dorian’s P.O.V**

“Hello, sexy.” I chuckled winking at the guy as I passed, pausing when he turned to stare at me. I gestured with my hand for him to come with me. He almost immediately turned on his heel and followed after me. He obviously hoped to get lucky. But he gave vibe of a very dominant top, and I refused to relinquish my dominance to anyone, but I was definitely willing to play with this guy quite a bit, and maybe get him to be bottom for me.

“Hey,” He said, his blue eyes giving me a once over, his eyes clearly showing his lust.

“Wanna walk me to my dorm, handsome?” I purred to him, trying my hardest to look like a bottom. He was a couple of inches taller than me, but it wasn’t a hugely notable difference.

“Sure…” He smirked.

“Thanks…”

We spent the walk to my dorm flirting. He was really a top, as I had suspected, and—when no one was watching—would grope me or would press me against a wall and grind his erection against me. I let him enjoy his dominance while he could.

By the time we reached my door, he was obviously thinking he’d get to fuck me. I smirked, and looked at him. He was a nice looking guy, but not good enough for me to let him have sex with me (I’d be top of course) after the first meeting.

“Looks like this is it…” I sighed, acting like I regretted having to leave.

“Could we perhaps enjoy each other’s company a little longer?” He asked, his voice deepening to a seductive tone.

“I’m afraid not. I’m just here to meet my roommate, and then I have to drive _all_ the way home and get my stuff…” My tone dripped with false regret.

He pressed me up against the wall, his mouth at my throat, “Oh come on, just a little won’t hurt…”

I enjoyed the warm breath on my neck, but it wasn’t really a turn on.

He rubbed his erection against my lower abdomen.

_Mmmm, his cock feels nice…_ I thought with a purr.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t!” I sighed, “I think my roommates already in there!”

I gave him a little push off me and put my hand on the door knob.

“Maybe next time, sexy,” I gave him my “bedroom-eyes” and knew it had worked perfectly.

“I’ll be sure to look you up…?” He was asking for my name.

“Dorian Notin,” I said, turning back to the door.

“Okay, Dorian… I’m John. I’ll look you up sometime.”

I opened the door turning and throwing him a wink and blowing him a kiss, before shutting the door and locking it. I turned back to look at the room. I nearly did a double take, but I resisted. I had been right about my roommate being in, even though I’d been bullshitting that guy earlier, just for fun.

The guy in the room was slightly shorter than me, four or five inches shorter to be exact. His blue eyes were large, but not overly so, and were the most spectacular shade of blue I’d ever seen. They were a dark, almost black-ish blue. His hair was the opposite, so black it almost had a blue-ish gleam.

It looked soft and I felt the desire to run my fingers through it. Another appealing quality this obviously Japanese man had was he radiated bottom.

He stared at me, utterly enthralled, and I stared back, until of course, I realized he was staring. Then I grinned. As soon as the grin was full blown on my lips, he jerked a little and turned away, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He diligently finished folding the shirt in his hands.

When the shirt was finished, he gently put it down and turned to me, offering a hand, the other hand running through his silky looking hair.

“Um, I’m Kosuke Asami.” He said. His voice matched his body and his face. Dark, but light at the same time, it was very strong, but not very loud.

I ignored his hand and got within millimeters of him, my lips nearly brushing his.

“Nice to meet you, Kosuke,” I whispered to him, relishing the surprised gleam in his eyes and the shudder he was obviously trying to hide. “I’m Dorian Notin.”

The slight grazing of our lips was enough for me to tell how soft they were. I stared intently into those mesmerizing eyes of his. His eyes got wider and he stumbled backwards from me, obviously flustered, his face definitely pink.

“I—It’s nice to meet you…” He stuttered, turning back to the clothes he had been folding when I’d come into the room.

He seemed to be having difficulty folding the shirt in his hands. I smirked even wider, pleased that I’d made him so flustered with such an innocent action.

I snuck up behind the smaller boy.

“You seem to be having trouble, Kosuke, you want me to help?” I breathed over his ear. I was slightly put out by his reaction, or lack thereof.

“I—I’m fine.” He stuttered. The expression on his face told a different story; however, as did the clumsiness of his hands. He had nice hands. He had a nice body. It was very tone as if he’d taken some kind of class. I wanted to run my hands over them and see just how hard they were.

I also didn’t miss the goose bumps that soon erupted over his skin and the shiver that made him jerk slightly from where I was letting my breath fan over his ear and neck.

I encircled him in my arms, resting the palms of my hands gently on the backs of his hands and guided them through the process of folding the shirt.

I pressed closer, my chest pressing against his shoulders and back. The moment he felt my chest against him, he stiffened up. That wasn’t exactly the reaction I was looking for, but if this guy was a bottom, then it would have to do.  His body was warm against me, and I basked in the feeling of his body heat absorbing into my skin through my shirt.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” I whispered to him, my lips brushing across his ear, sending a pleasing shudder through him. I chuckled at him. He was definitely a bottom, and from the way he kept reacting, a very inexperienced bottom.

“Uh, yeah, thanks!” He stuttered, whirling to face me, before stumbling backwards and falling unceremoniously onto his bed. His face was flushed red and I couldn’t help but notice the bulge in his pants. His eyes were a whirlpool of emotions ranging from uncomfortable to some others that were much harder to read.

“So, I left plenty of space in the closet for you… If you need any hangers, I have plenty of extra ones…” He babbled.

I smirked at him. I was staring; I’m not going to lie. He looked ravish worthy, all flustered and hard.

He was obviously uncomfortable with my staring, but at the same time, his pants seemed to bulge a little more, and I smirked wider. This was going to be very fun.

“Thanks for the consideration, Kosuke.” I said, trying not to look at the boy like I was going to _eat_ him.

I probably was, but he didn’t need to know that until it happened.

“S—so… where’s your stuff?” He asked, curiously, obviously trying to ease into a much more comfortable subject. I decided to let him; I didn’t need to scare off this glorious find. I’d never found a man who oozed “bottom” as much as this guy did. He practically _screamed_ it.

“I’ve gotta drive over and pick it up at my parent’s house… You wanna come with?” I asked, smiling.

“I should probably finish with this…” He gestured to the mess that was his bed.

“Oh, okay.” I muttered kind of disappointed.

“Sorry…Um, I’ll see you later, I guess…” He muttered, just sitting there.

I realized he was waiting for me to move so that when he got up he wouldn’t be pressed up against me. I thought it’d be funny to see what he’d do when I didn’t move, but I decided to move away and leave.

“See ya.” I said, waving slightly at him before disappearing from the room, closing the door behind me. I heard the slight creak of the bed as he stood up and then the loud sigh. I suddenly wondered if he was going to do something about the bulge in his pants, but I figured he probably wouldn’t.

I pulled out my cell phone that I’d forgotten about, and glanced at the front screen. It said that I had a new message so I opened the phone, guessing it was from Jayed. I was correct in my assumption. It said to meet her at her car in about 5 minutes. The thing was she’d sent the message 7 minutes ago.

I muttered a curse and made a mad dash for her car.

“You’re late.” She snapped, hands on her hips.

“Sorry, I just got the message a little bit ago.” I panted, out of breath from having run all the way across campus.

“Yeah, you were probably too busy fucking someone to pay attention to your phone. You whore,” Jayed snapped, furiously.

“I am pleased to inform you that I have done no such! I was just _admiring_ my roommate. He’s an adorable Japanese boy!” I said, playing offended.

She just glared at me, and got into the car, slamming the door. I pouted.

“Jayed!” I whined, “I wanted to drive home!”

I was complaining, but I’d nonetheless got into the passenger seat of the car.

“Too bad, you’re late and you have to get over it. You can drive on the way back.” She smirked victoriously at me.

“What a cruel twin you are?” I chuckled.

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

 *~+~*

_Chapter 3_

**Kosuke’s P.O.V**

I’d finished stacking my clothes neatly in my suitcase quickly enough once Dorian had left, and I decided to shove it in the bottom of the closet under my other clothes.

With that done, I decided to leave and wander around town and find a pillow and blanket and other things that I’d need. Walking wasn’t that efficient when it came to finding a store because it seemed that all the stores that I needed were on the other side of the town. I did; however, eventually find what I was looking for.

I found a store that sold comforters and other types of bed accessories and found a nice pillow and blanket that was surprisingly cheap. I diligently carried the two items back to the campus and to my dorm.

Once I’d arrived, I wasn’t particularly tired, but I was definitely hungry. I’d brought food money along, separate from the rest of the money I had saved up, so I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and left the room once again to find somewhere to eat, or somewhere to buy food. I found the first one quickly, but the food didn’t look too appealing so I wandered around a little more before finally finding somewhere that looked like it served decent food.

I wasn’t disappointed. The food was good and it didn’t cost too much, though I had to wonder about the nutritional value of it. I knew most of it couldn’t be healthy. By the time I got back to the dorm—Dorian still hadn’t gotten back—I was exhausted.

I barely made the bed before I fell asleep on top of the soft blanket.

~+~

 I came around feeling warm and safe. I must be dreaming. But it was a pleasant dream. I was warm and wrapped in strong safe arms. It was a very good feeling. I never felt so warm and safe in my entire life. A pleasant scent clouded my senses, and I was about to drift off to blackness again.

I stiffened up suddenly. Wait, I was awake, I could feel the arms around me, the legs entwined with mine, hear the steady rhythmic breathing, feel the slight rise and fall of the chest my face was pressed against. The warm cloth shirt was rubbing against my cheek, making it tingle slightly.

This was all way too real to for it to be a dream. Then who was sleeping with me? It was obviously not a girl. And I’d been alone when I’d fallen asleep last night. I had locked the door… Then, it could only be Dorian; he should be the only one with a key to this room aside from me.

I carefully cracked my eyes open. I dreaded what I’d see, but I needed to know. From the angle I was at my chest was pressed against his stomach, and my cheek was pressed against his collarbone-upper chest area, so I had a good view of his chin. The jaw set and clothes were familiar, as was the color of his hair that was tousled around his neck. It was Dorian, without a doubt.

I wiggled a little, trying to free myself. Then froze at the groan I heard from Dorian. His grip around my waist tightened slightly and he shifted slightly, looking down at me sleepily.

I stared back at him, frozen. Those beautiful rich mahogany brown, with their ring of umber brown around the pupil focused on mine. I couldn’t bare it. The intent focus they focused on me with was like a weight pressing on my chest. My blood roared in my ears and my heart beat so hard in my chest that I thought it was going to bust through my chest plate.

I felt heat rise to my face and felt my pants tighten and that same tingle as yesterday shot through me tenfold. I felt my cock get hard and it painfully pressed against the fabric of my boxers.

A wicked grin lazily spread across his face and I felt my cheeks heat up. I must look somewhat like a tomato.

I let out a gasp when he rubbed his hips against my erection. That broke the stupor I seemed to have been pulled into, I was quickly out of his grip and stumbling away. My knees were weak and quickly gave out under my weight and I flopped to the floor a painful throb flowing throughout my body accompanied by the most searing heat imaginable.

My vision swam for a moment at the sudden jerky movement that had landed me on the floor, but after blinking, it returned to normal. I stood up, unsteadily, and glanced at the slightly confused man still half-sprawled on my bed.

“W—what were you doing in my bed?” I asked, my voice coming out breathy to my own ears.

He smirked at me and said, “You were shivering when I got back, and I didn’t feel like making my own bed anyway. Two birds with one stone. I kept you warm, and I didn’t have to make up my own bed…”

The look on his face suggested a deeper meaning, but I ignored it.

“Well, never let it happen again.” I stated as firmly as I could. I mean, I was probably red, shaking, with a bulge in my pants. That picture doesn’t fit with my words.

“You seemed quite happy with the situation… Last night when I climbed into bed with you, you snuggled up to me immediately… And then there’s your _problem_.” He looked pointedly at my crotch when he said this.

If my face could get any redder, I’m sure it would.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I muttered after staring at him awkwardly for a second. I grabbed clean clothes from the closet and then bolted from the room to the showers.

That had been the most awkward experience of my life.

I was relieved that no one was actually _in_ the shower room and I quickly cleaned and dressed before going back to the room, happy to find Dorian making up his own bed. I rubbed the towel in my hair, trying desperately to get it to dry and stop staining my white shirt with little wet droplets.

I went over to my bed and plopped down onto it, cursing the water trickling down and tickling my nose. I could feel the other slowly-getting-colder droplets sliding down my neck. I cussed quietly as I wiped the annoying droplets away. I was more than aware of Dorian who was staring oh-so-intently at me. It was unnerving and it made my cheeks feel warm, but I ignored it for the most part.

“You have a nice shower?” Dorian asked, staring at me, a smile playing on his lips.

“Y—yeah,” I muttered, laying back down on my bed and closing my eyes.

“That’s good…” He replied.

I heard his bed creak slightly. I gave a stretch as I contemplated what I was going to do today. Classes didn’t start until _next_ week, though most students decided to move into the dorms as soon as possible. I supposed I could roam around and find out where things happened to be located. I could also stop by the Admissions building—if I could find it—and get my schedule so that I could find my classes and not be late and completely lost on my first days of class.

Finally decided, I popped my eyes open and stifled the gasp of surprise that tried to escape my throat. Dorian was trying to silently crawl onto the bed with me.

I bolted upright and scooted away from the larger man.

“W—what the hell are you doing?” I gasped eyes wide.

He quickly hoped on top of me, straddling my hips smiling down at me, “Oh, nothing much… You just look so sexy and relaxed, I couldn’t resist. You seem to be _taunting_ me, coming in here with your hair wet and dripping.”

“G—get off me!” I gasped, trying to push him off.

“What if I don’t want to?” He replied, smirking.

“Get off me anyway!” I muttered, finally shoving him off.

I stumbled off the bed and, grabbing my wallet from the spot under my pillow, darted out of the room, my face red.

I left the dorm and began to work on finding the Admissions building.

~+~

I stumbled back to the room later, ready to fall asleep and forget the whole thing that happened that morning. I’d gotten lost in my search more than once, but I’d finally found the Admissions building _and_ all of my classes. It was productive. Though it’d take a while for me to remember that, so I’d have to go through and find them again.

I completely ignored the bed on the other side of the room; I didn’t care if he was there or not. Well, I ignored it as much as I could when the man who _occupied_ the bed was constantly on my mind.

I was slowly getting comfortable with the fact that I was a homosexual, and that I was, indeed, attracted to Dorian. I still felt slightly uncomfortable with it though, because I couldn’t go from “straight”—though I can’t really be considered that, I never dated anyone and I was never interested in anyone—to “homosexual” and not be phased in the slightest. It was quite a drastic jump.

However, now that I think about it I hadn’t ever been interested in girls… Though I’d always felt awkward with guys and had never really made many male _friends_. Plenty of guys had actually flirted with me and come on to me, much like Dorian was doing, but I’d never felt attracted to any of them and had completely rejected them, as far as I could remember. I had a lot of female friends though. A lot of them, I’m sure, wanted in my pants, but I didn’t feel sexually attracted to any of them, so I rejected them too.

But with Dorian, I was definitely attracted. I wonder if that’s okay… I barely knew him, but my body seemed to not care.

I plopped onto my bed and pulled off my shoes, before reclining onto the pillow. I could feel Dorian’s eyes on my back as I rolled over onto my side and stuffed my face into the pillow.

So he _was_ in. I don’t know what I’d been hoping for, maybe I’d been hoping he wasn’t in here so I could spiral downward in my own chaotic thoughts or maybe I had been hoping that he was here so that I could see just how much of a reaction he can get out of me.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face against my pillow. I was tired. I heard the creak of his bed and I stiffened up some. Was he going to try something?

I was proved right when I felt his weight make the bed sink. He wasn’t going to try and be sneaky about it this time. I didn’t immediately relax, but as his hand gripped my wrist I tried to relax my muscles. He paused before he moved his hand from my wrist—which was suddenly very cold—and moments later I felt his hand on my shoulder and he rolled me onto my back.

My clutch on the pillow loosened and it flopped silently from my hands and the next thing I know I’m looking up into Dorian’s beautiful eyes, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at me. I felt heat creep up my cheeks and my eyes got wide. I suddenly regretted my decision to not resist his advances. My heart thumped erratically against my chest, and I could feel the growing throb of the erection I was getting just from him straddling my hips and smirking down at me.

I could hear the thrum of blood rushing through my veins, it gushed loudly in my ears, driving me crazy. I stiffened up again when his warm hand cupped my face. My muscles relaxed quickly enough as Dorian leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was gentle at first, and I was surprised by just how soft his lips were. My eyes half closed as he pressed a little more against my mouth.

I felt something hot and wet run against my lower lip. I didn’t know what to do, or to think. I _couldn’t_ think. His tongue grazed my lip again, but this time it didn’t just return to its place in his mouth, it probed my mouth gently. He stopped that and I suddenly felt his teeth sink into my lower lip, and I gasped, surprised.

His released my lip and I felt his tongue dart in between my lips into my mouth. My eyes fell closed and I turned my head slightly trying to give Dorian better access to my mouth. My hands seemed to move of their own accord and I curled my fingers in Dorian’s soft brown hair.

 *~+~*

_Chapter 4_

**Dorian’s P.O.V**

I prodded Kosuke’s closed mouth with my tongue, trying to get him to take the hint. He was obviously more inexperienced than I thought. With an inward sigh I sank my teeth gently into his lip. The half gasp-half moan he gave pleased me. As soon as his mouth was open I took the chance to deepen the kiss like I’d wanted to do in the first place.

I pushed my tongue past his lips and explored the warm cavern of his mouth. I let my eyelids droop as I stared at him. His eyes fluttered closed and he adjusted his head slightly making it easier for me to explore his mouth. The fingers he had curled in my hair were gentle and warm. I let one of my hands grip his hair. It was softer than I’d thought it’d be.

My other hand slid down his chest. His body was lean and tone, and felt delicious under my hand. I could feel his body relaxing under mine. My fingers danced along the hem of his shirt before pushing it up and revealing the skin there. I pushed the shirt up until I was forced to break the kiss to remove it from him.

He gave a slight whimper when I broke the kiss, but complied when I pulled off his shirt. I was quite shocked by what he was hiding under his shirt. It was pure _art_. It was sculpted and perfect. I glanced at his face. His eyes had opened, but were completely black now, the lust in them apparent, though he seemed slightly astounded at the sensation. I felt the bulge of his pants pressing against me. What a great bottom I had found?

I repositioned myself and used my knee to nudge his legs apart so that I could sit between them. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his again. This time when I prodded his mouth, he opened them almost instantly. He willing let my tongue dominate his. I released his mouth invoking a whimper from him and trailed kisses along his jaw before placing a kiss on the spot just under the jaw on the neck. This provoked more of a reaction than I thought it would.

As soon as my lips touched that patch of skin his back arched slightly and he let out a moan. From the look on his face he was just as surprised as I was, though his face expressed more pleasure than surprise. I smirked against the skin, and was pleased at the shudder that the slight movement invoked. I slid my tongue over the spot and he practically screamed in pleasure. Obviously this was a really sensitive hot-spot for him.

I filed that bit of information away for later and began trailing kisses down the rest of his neck, which wasn’t nearly half as sensitive as that spot from before. I reached his collarbone and nibbled along it. He moaned softly, but again, it was nothing like that spot under his jaw.

My lips closed around his nipple and I heard him gasp in surprise before he moaned. Pleased with the reaction, I put gentle pressure on it with my teeth. He moaned more loudly than before and arched his back slightly. That was a delicious sound, to say the least, and I felt my body react to it. The erection I now sported pressed against the fabric of my boxers and made my blood thrum through my body, which seemed to be burning.

I kissed, licked, and bit my way down his chest, pleased with the slight gasps and moans I was receiving. His stomach muscles were deliciously sculpted and I couldn’t resist the multitude of kisses I dropped on them.

His muscles rippled slightly under my lips and he shuddered under me. My fingers worked on the button and zipper of his pants, eager to get rid of the barrier. Finally undone, I pulled his pants—soon followed by his boxers—and threw them on the floor. I was happy with what I found between his legs. His cock looked great. It was a boyish pink color, and was still a good size.

I licked my lips, and then ran my tongue up the length of it, enjoying the taste of it on my tongue. The moan I enticed from my innocent victim was a grand reward. I took it into my mouth and thoroughly ravished him with my mouth.

But I didn’t do it enough to make him cum. It was too soon for that. He whimpered when I took my mouth away, and I was pleased with this reaction as well. I looked at him, my eyes locking with his. His eyes were dazed and cloudy. His face was flushed, and he was panting. It was truly a beautiful sight, one that I would never forget.

I pulled off my own shirt and smirked as his eyes traveled rather lustily—though at the same time very timidly, I will always wonder _how_ he managed to pull that off—down my chest and then eventually following the trail of fine hairs down my stomach from my belly button into my pants.

I undid my pants expertly and shimmied my way out of them, tossing them, discarded, on the floor with his. I smirked again, wider this time, at the blush that crept up Kosuke’s cheeks and neck.

A sudden thought entered my head and I cursed before reaching and grabbing my pants—which were thankfully close. I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube—for those “just-in-case” situations.

He looked at the small bottle slightly confused, but was obviously too far gone to realize _exactly_ what was going to happen. That or he really didn’t care. I was betting on the former.

I bent down over him and pressed my lips against his, forcing his mouth open with my tongue before ravishing it, all while putting a decent amount of lube on my fingers and sliding one inside of him. When my finger pushed through the tight opening his head jerked back slightly and his back arched and obvious “that-hurts-like-a-bitch-and-I-like-it” pain ran through him.

He moaned loudly into my mouth, though his eyes were squinted and watering from it. After a while, he felt loose enough so I added a second finger. I took my time adding a third finger. After what seemed like an eternity, it appeared he was ready—I’d, at this point, accurately pinpointed his prostate gland and was able to brush it spot on with each stroke.

I poured some more of the cold lube into my hand and carefully coated my cock. I pushed it in quickly enough to get it over with, but slowly enough that nothing should be too painful. He cried out, whether from the pain or from the pleasure, I couldn’t tell. He seemed to have a slight affinity for pain.

I kept the tempo of my thrusts slow and steady, stroking his erection in time with it. The pressure of pleasure was building inside me, but I didn’t want to _hurt_ Kosuke. But eventually he began begging me to hurry up. And the begging broke that small amount of self-restraint I had left.

In the end, I fucked him like a rabbit that entire night until we were both completely spent and passed out on his bed.

~+~

I woke up feeling pleasantly numb. I was satisfied and content. Kosuke was snuggled against my chest where he’d cuddled against me when we’d finally finished last night. He was warm against my skin and I found myself staring him over. I let my eyes travel leisurely over his body taking in every fine detail.

I thought about our night of fun, and smirked as I remembered the face he made when I’d shoved my erection in him a second time. It had been flushed bright pink, his eyes were glazed, sparkling with pleasure and he’d been chewing his lip. And the _sound_ he made when I penetrated him was amazing. He’d moaned somewhere low in his throat that’d sounded somewhat like a purr and had thrummed through his entire body.

I pulled myself out of my daydream when Kosuke grunted and squirmed a bit. I looked at his face and watched him slowly, tiredly opened his eyes. He stared at me confused for a few seconds, then suddenly his face blazed red and he quickly averted his eyes from mine. I smirked.

He sat up so abruptly that I didn’t have time to keep him pinned against my chest. A slight grimace told me his ass hurt, but the determined set of his face told me he didn’t care. He stood up and grabbed the boxers I’d tossed to the ground last night. This action gave me a perfect view of his butt.

He pulled them on, grabbed some clean clothes from the closet and started for the door.

“Wait, Kosuke! If you’re going to take a shower, I’ll come with you.” I said, sitting up and also finding my boxers and slipping them on—can’t run around naked.

“No.” He said curtly, sounding almost angry as he left the room.

I stared after him shell shocked. What’d been his problem!?

I spent the rest of the day in the room, glaring at the door and sulking.

 *~+~*

 

_Chapter 5_

**Kosuke’s P.O.V**

I woke warm and dazed feeling better than I ever had. There was a slight pain in my ass, though, that broke that stupor. Dorian was curled around me and watching me. I’d had sex with him. I’d been his _bottom_. I felt disgusted with myself. I’d let him shove his _thing_ in my _ass_. How disgusting?

Distress and embarrassment fluttered through me all at once. I looked away from him quickly. How could I have done that? I don’t care how okay I’d been about being a homosexual yesterday; I just can’t believe I let something like _that_ happen! And even worse still I’d _liked_ it. I’d made such girly noises!

I bolted up and left. I hated myself for what I’d done, and I hated Dorian for being so damn good at it.

I spent the entire day doing anything that would require me to stay away from my dorm room for any length of time. I even looked for a job. I glanced nervously at the foreboding night sky. It looked like it would storm soon. I needed to get back to the dorm before the rain let loose and all my application papers got messed up.

I sighed as I thought about last night’s events. My ass still hurt and if I hadn’t already been used to physical pain, I’d probably not have made it through the day as well as I did. As it was however, it was only causing slight discomfort when I sat down.

I kicked annoyed at the ground as I felt frustration bubble up in me. It was so annoying how much I’d liked what had happened. How much I _like_ Dorian annoyed me!

Wait… How much I like Dorian? Where had that come from? No… There was no way I could like him, I barely _knew_ him… But… maybe that’s what it was. I’d never actually been so attracted to anyone, so I wouldn’t really know would I?

But the way I had acted was disgusting! I acted like a girl! I have my pride too. I am not a girl. However, I can’t help the way I feel about him. I wonder if there was a way to make me seem less like a girl, something that would help restore my damaged pride.

I contemplated it as I wandered back to the dorm. I finally finished sorting my thoughts out when I reached the door. I knew what I wanted to say, and what I wanted to do. I knew how to figure this without losing any of my pride as a man.

~

**Dorian’s P.O.V**

I glanced up so quickly that I’m sure I almost got whiplash when I heard the sound of the knob turning. It had to be Kosuke. It was getting late so, he’d have to be coming in, right?

Surprise shocked through me as John strode happily into the room. He seemed to have accomplished something great and difficult.

He glanced at me and his smile turned seductive. It didn’t even turn me on this time. I just wanted to beat the fuck in the face for even _daring_ to enter my room without permission.

“What are you doing here?” I demanded, pouting. I hadn’t pegged him as the persistent type. I’d thought that he’d wait until I contacted him. I was _not_ expecting him to barge into my room.

“Well, you seemed like you wanted to continue last time and I’m sure that you have settled in right? I figured since your roommate is obviously gone, you won’t mind having some fun with me right?”

“I’m not in the mood. Leave,” I growled, glaring hatefully.

This guy was either a severe idiot or he was completely ignoring my malice because he just sauntered over to me and seconds before I realized what was happening he had me pinned to the bed. He pressed his lips against me and I thought about puking. This was the first time I’d ever been repulsed by a kiss. But compared to kissing with Kosuke this was disgusting.

And of course Kosuke would walk into the room at that exact moment.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, and tore from the kiss biting the man above me for good measure.

“Help,” I gasped when John bit my lip. Oh god, really? He thought that I bit his lip because I liked that? Oh please.

Kosuke looked like someone had shattered everything around him.

“S—sorry,” he murmured, turning and rushing out of the room.

Annoyance pelted through me and I was ready to kill John. Bastard made Kosuke hate me. Wait… his expression right then… It hadn’t been disgust… It’d been… hurt? He was hurt? Did he think I was cheating on him? As if!

I glared at John and threw him off me and the bed.

“One: I’m not a fucking bottom, idiot. Two: I don’t want you so buzz off. If you’re here when I come back I’ll castrate you.” I snapped, kicking him in the shin and running after Kosuke.

He thankfully hadn’t gone very far.

“Kosuke, can I talk to you, please?” I asked, adding the very rare please.

Kosuke didn’t look at me but didn’t run away either, so I guess that’s something.

“What you just saw was the result of my stupidity. I’m not gonna lie. The day I came to the campus I met him and I figured he’d be a great fuck… But I did _not_ want to do anything like that with him…” I said, rather bluntly. “I…”

For the first time in my life I was at a loss for words. I _what?_ I liked him? Did I? Well, at the moment, I am pretty sure it was only a small part like and a large part lust, but a lot of relationships started that way, didn’t they? The idea of staying with the cute bottom for the long term didn’t seem too unsettling. It seemed nice actually.

“You…?” Kosuke said his voice tinged in what sounded vaguely like hope.

“I like you,” I said, honestly. I walked confidently up to him. If I was unsure now, he wouldn’t believe me, so I had to show him that I was sincere.

Kosuke looked at me as I approached him. He bit his lip and looked at his feet again.

“It’s your fault,” he muttered.

“What’s my fault?” I asked, confused.

“It’s your fault I’ve been acting like such a girl lately. Take some responsibility.” Kosuke said, firmer.

“I think I can handle that,” I chuckled, at his bright red face.

“Really?”

“Yeah, cuz I like you.” I mumbled against his ear. I smiled at the shiver that laced its way down his back. He is so cute.

“I—I like you too…” He whispered, almost inaudibly.

I smiled again, this time softer.

“So, was that why you got mad this morning? Because you felt like a girl,” I asked, with a teasing lilt.

His face turned even redder than before and I put my hand under his chin and pulled his face close to mine, lips almost touching.

“Is it?” I softly demanded.

He looked away and then back, the embarrassment and twinge of fearful excitement shining in his eyes.

“What if it is?” He demanded back, sounding more nervous than demanding.

I smirked and pressed my lips to his. The kiss quickly went from innocent—I tried very hard to keep it that way, but it was just _too_ tempting—to passionate in mere seconds.

“You sure you wanna do this in the hall, Kosuke?” I asked, pulling back to breathe, panting softly.

“We should go to the room…” Kosuke mumbled embarrassed.

“Hmm… Do you want to be on top?” I asked, wondering if he knew what I was referring to.

“Top…?” He seemed to be unsure about the exact definition of the word at the moment.

“You’ll still be my cat, you’ll just be riding me instead,” I whispered, pressing my lips against the spot beneath his ear. He shuddered and bit his lip.

He looked at me nervously. He seemed to be thinking very hard about this decision. After a couple of seconds I got fed up waiting and decided to have some fun while waiting.

I navigated him towards our room, sliding one of my hands up under his shirt and the other down his thankfully loose pants. He stopped when my hands stroked both his nipple and erection at once and a little moan escaped his mouth despite the amount of pressure he obviously put on his poor abused lip.

“Not here…” He moaned, helpless against me.

“Then decide,” I licked his neck. “Top or bottom?”

“Mm… you pick.” He gasped.

“No, you’re picking,” I was thankful that the door to our room was open and it was quite empty when we got there. I didn’t want to stop torture Kosuke—a surprisingly difficult thing to do while walking.

“T—Top, I guess,” he finally moaned, releasing his lip.

I liked his choice. I released him from my hold. Closing and locking the door took me about three seconds. I wasted as little time as possible stripping us, while Kosuke helped more timidly.

When my shirt came off he did that lustful-timid once over thing, and I found that it was a surprisingly sexy stare.

We did it on his bed last time so I pulled him onto my bed on top of me, eagerly locking my lips with his. I popped an eye open and glanced around for the bottle of lube I know I had. I spotted it conveniently within arm’s reach. I grabbed it, and expertly guided Kosuke into position. He looked really embarrassed straddling my hips like he was, but he didn’t say anything, just complied with my gentle prodding.

I squeezed some lube on my hand and put two fingers inside of him. He moaned but seemed to be almost as impatient as me. We weren’t in the mood for foreplay. We wanted to get to the main event.

Just like it’s supposed to be after such a passionate love confession.

I quickly thrust my fingers in and out, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Kosuke each time. He seemed to be torn between just enjoying it, and trying to hold his voice down.

“You can be as loud as you want, it’s not like the neighbors didn’t hear us last time.” I winked at him, a smile on my lips though I was panting and impatient.

Kosuke blushed and seemed to be determined to keep his voice in. I smirked and decided that it would be in vain. I’d make him feel so good that he’d never be able to keep his voice in.

I located his sweet spot and rubbed my finger against it and he moaned loudly, his back arching. I added a third finger, and a few thrusts later a fourth.

“Okay, I give up with waiting, I’m gonna guide you, okay?” I groaned at the noise Kosuke made. I hadn’t even touched the throbbing cock that was standing at attention so nicely.

Kosuke nodded enthusiastically, biting his lip unsurely. He was so cute, despite the lean muscles.

I gently positioned his entrance in line with my erection and he eased onto it with my encouragement.

I shuddered as he penetrated himself. That had to be the sexiest sight in the world. And the feeling was just _unreal_. I think I officially have a new favorite position.

“Can’t… move…” Kosuke moaned, shuddering, his face flushed. He was panting heavily.

“Can’t or won’t?” I asked, panting almost as heavily as I trailed my fingers along his thigh.

“Both,” Kosuke shuddered again.

I smirked, barely able to actually pull it off because of the intense desire clawing at my stomach, and lifted my hips slightly, thrusting forward inside him.

He let out a little cry of pleasure, his eyes squeezed closed and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

I let my hips come down slowly, groaning at the sensation of flesh against flesh.

“You gotta move, I’m not going to anymore,” I declared though I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold to that.

Kosuke gave me a “You’re kidding, right?” look that bordered on pleading.

“You can do it,” I encouraged, panting, thinking in a desperate tone _please_.

Kosuke looked unsure and then put his hands on my stomach. He gave another unsure look before lifting himself up and then pushing back down.

After the second time of this I met his thrust perfectly. His lean muscles came in handy when we started getting closer to the edge and desperation was flowing through us. I grabbed his erection and rubbed it in time with our frantic thrusting.

His cries were echoed by my moans and groans of agonizing pleasure. With a sharp cry from both of us we came, together.

He collapsed onto me twitching from the sudden shift in position, and I slipped out of him, feeling delightfully sated, despite only having cum once.

“We should shower together tomorrow,” I panted, rubbing my nose in his hair, “Or do you plan to run from me tomorrow too?”

Kosuke snuggled into my arms and I could imagine his face turning bright red as my eyes slipped closed.

“I won’t run away this time…” I heard him mumble against my chest before I fell asleep.


End file.
